sacrifice
by le lutin inexistant
Summary: un pacte: "que me donneras tu ?" "Ma vie...Ma vie contre la sienne" "Soit... et puis apres tout ca pourrait etre amusant..." Un chasseur Une proie... la mort... ou l'esclavage... allen fille
1. prologue 1er

**Journal intime ecriture inconnu, page 1**

_**A la fin, tu n'est plus là, le jeu de la vie est ainsi , on vit on meurt …**_

_**Toi et moi sa n'as pas été toujours une histoire d'amour loin de la même, je t'ai hai du fond du cœur et à de nombreuse reprise je l'avoue souhaiter te voir mort …**_

**Etre en vie, c'est l'enfer**

**savoir la verité, c'est pandemonium**


	2. prologue 2

_**Disclamer: **__rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire_

_**note:**__c'est ma premiére fic je sais pas comment ca va finir mais ca faisait trois plombes que ca me trottait dans la tête._

_**Prologue**_

_Un souffle froid... des battements désordonnés... la peur... deux orbes noirs...Un predateur...une proie..._

_j'ai beau avoir peur, je n'ai aucun regret pour ce que je vais faire. J'oses jute espérer que tu ne m'en voudras pas...Je n'ai jamais réelllement réfléchi à la maniére dont je mourais et pourtant quelqu'un qui mettait sa vie en jeux tous les jours aurait du y réflechir. En y repensant avec un peu de recul mourir pour sauver la personne que l'on aime est un bel acte malgrés la souffrance qu'on peut en retiré. C'est pour quoi je n'arrive pas à regretter mon choix et à regretter d'être là à fixait ma mort dans les yeux et à attendre qu'elle en finisse car ces choix te donne une chance de survire. Je ne regrette pas non plus de t'avoir rencontrer et si c'était à refaire je ferais les mêmes choix, je ne changerais rien. Et ce malgrés le fait qu'__**il**__ s'approche de moi pour me tuer avec un sourire tranquille et narquoi... Non... Vraiment ...Je n'arrive pas, je ne parviens pas à regrettter car aprés tout que ne ferait-on pas par amour? _


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre I: pourquoi?

P.O.V Allen _**(je rappele que dans cette fanfiction allen est une fille)**_

**Dés l'instant ou je t'ai vu je t'ai hai pourqoui je ne sais pas. Nous nous disputions tout le temps, nous avons souvent souhaiter ne plus ne revoir, je t'ai souvent souhaiter de mourir alors pourquoi?**

**Pourquoi aujourd'huit en fixant celui **à qui j'ai donné ma vie pour te sauver je pries pour que sois heureux.

Pourquoi dit-on que quand une étoile meurt, une autre la remplace ?

Pourquoi finit-on par oublier les paroles d'une musique particulière à nos yeux, remplacées par d'autres ?

Pourquoi le Soleil doit-il disparaître pour laisser place à la Lune, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures ?

Pourquoi la mort prend-t-elle si vite le pas sur la vie ?

Pourquoi ai-je peur en aprenant que ton clan est menacé?

Pourquoi ai-je mal car je sais que je ne te revairais surment jamais?

Pourquoi gémis-je de douleur en me souvenant de ton visage?

Pourquoi alors que je hais tout de toi me suis-je sacrifié pour toi?

Pourquoi suis-je amoureuse de toi?

Pourquoi aujourd'huit, maintenant que ca fait un an, **mon maitre **m'annonce que ton clan l'as déffié et que pour expliquer son refus de combattre il faut qu'**il **dévole notre marché?

...."ma vie contre la sienne" Voici les termes du contrat ma vie contre ta liberté ta survie je **lui **obéis et en échange aucun mal ne vous seras fait à toi et ton clan.

Pourquoi le défier **il **est le chef du clans de vampires le plus puissant, dis pourquoi?

**Il **me demande si je souhaite être présente, je secoue négativement le tête.

**Il **me fixe puis me dits d'aller chassé et d'attendre qu'**il **revienne et que nous auront une conversation à son retour.

fin POV

Allen soupire, elle l'a échapait belle.

**Journal intime ecriture in conu mais pas le meme que la derniére fois:**

Si tu savais comme je vais mal, j'ai l'impression d'etre un fantome depuis 1 an je me sens vide si vide sans toi je voudrais tant te voir mais je ne le peu pas pourquoi c'est tellement injuste.A mes yeux le monde est dépeuplé et les miroirs sont vides... Pourquoi, dis moi pourquoi je t'en pris....Pourquoi est tu parti? Nous t'avions accepté peu nous importait que tu sois hybride... alors pourquoi.?

**P.O.V Kanda:**

Mon clan a défié les noahs aujourd'huit, nous attendons leur reponse. Ca fait une heure que nous attendons, **il **a dit qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un avant et est parti. Aujourd'huit ca fait un an... Un an que tu as disparu j'avais beau te hair tu me manque enormement. Un an c'est court pour nous et pourtant.... J'ai l'impression que ca fait une éternité, sans toi chaque seconde est une minute, chaque minute une heure, chaque heure une année entiére , chaque année une éternite. Je dois avoir l'air triste car mon "pére" me fixe et ma "mére" a l'air soucieuse. Ah! **Le** voila qui arrive , **il **me fixe cxomme si **il** cherchai quelque chose dans mon regard, malheureusement pour **lui **je ne suis pas du tout expressif , contrairement à toi...


	4. récapitulatif

**Récapitulatif:**

Je viens de me rendre compte ke ma fic n'est pas trop comprehensible alors je vais faire un petit récapitulatif e tout ca, commencons par les couples :

- Kanda/allen

-Lulubell/lavi

-Klaud/marian

_Fou/Bak

_Lenalee/link

-Tikky/Road

-Miranda/Marie

maintenant les pouvoirs :

_Kanda: Anesthésiste ; prive sa victime de toute sensation et donc de tous ses sens et repères.(Alec)

_Allen: peut faire ressentir une immense douleur a une personne (Janne)

_Lulubelle:peuve donner des décharges electriques avec ses mains

(Irina)

_Lavi: peut créer un bouclier (bella)

_Fou: ressent les liens unissant les personne (marcus)

_Bak: controle les sentiment (jasper)

_Klaud: peut resserer les liens unissant les personne (heidi)

_Marian; peut crer des mirages (Zafarina)

_ Lenalee:peut en touchant montrer ce qu'elle pense

_Link: peut voir toutes les pensées des gens qu'il touche

_Tikky:controle la végétation

-Road: peut voir le futur

_Marie: influence le cours des evenements

_Mirinda: rend les gens heureux ( ce pouvoir ne fonctionne ni sur allen ni sur kanda)

voila alors comme j'ai toujours pas poste (ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn je suis horiblemnt en retard) je vais poste un os sur le même couple jjjjjjeeeeeeeee sssssssssuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss ddddddddeeeeeeesssssssssoooooooolllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee....


End file.
